


The Price We Pay

by Bandgeek18



Series: Conversations That Should've Happened [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Pre-Series, sort of head cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandgeek18/pseuds/Bandgeek18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up Zhane is in the dark about a lot, and Andros has to fill him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price We Pay

**Author's Note:**

> So after re-watching this season again, this is something I thought of about how the conversation would go after the episode where Zhane wakes up. This includes some slight head canons I have about their pasts as rangers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers In Space.

Andros kept smiling as he led Zhane down the corridor of the ship. For his credit, so did Zhane. But once the red ranger had gotten his friend to the sick bay, and the doors closed, he let his smile fall from his face. He was still in shock from Zhane suddenly waking up. He turned around and saw Zhane was looking at him grim faced. 

"You gave them the morphers," he said simply. He couldn't shake the feeling in his stomach he'd had since he'd seen those...whatever they were wearing the Astro morphers. 

"I did," Andros nodded. 

"Why?! What about Lyrica? And Desmond? And-" He stopped at the face of despair Andros was giving him at the mention of his old teammates. 

"Zhane....they're dead." 

Zhane blinked and stared at his friend. "D-dead?!" Andros nodded. "No. No they can't be!"

Andros nodded again, using the heel of his palm to wipe away a few tears. "After you took that hit for me, I got you back to the ship. I went to go look for the others, but they....they didn't make it." Zhane fell against the wall as tears slipped down his face. His friends were all dead. Andros understood his pain. Just after KO-35 had been invaded, he'd spent a few hours crying in the main bridge, alone.

"What about home?" Zhane asked suddenly. "We were fighting to protect our colony. What about it?"

"We lost Zhane. KO-35 is abandoned now. More than half the population was killed. I don't know for sure what the numbers are because the survivors are currently scattered through out the universe." 

"My family..." He trailed off when he saw Andros shaking his head.

"I don't know." Andros sat down beside his grieving friend. "I'm sorry Zhane."

"Our team is dead, our home is abandoned, and we're..." Zhane slipped down the wall so he was sitting. 

Andros sat next to his friend. "Zhane?" The silver ranger was staring out at the room in shock. "Zhane?"

"We failed..." Zhane whispered, his voice barely audible even in the silent room. "We failed...."

Andros nodded. "I know we did. But we're going to make it right." 

Zhane rested his forehead on his knees as he cried. His home, his friends, his family...it was all gone. He kept crying, not caring enough to stop. Andros put his around him and hugged Zhane to him. All the silver ranger could hear was the laugh of a girl who was one of the smartest people he'd ever known. The nagging voice of another teenage boy as they learned to pilot the Mega Ship. The sound of six 15 year olds laughing and smiling on their red ranger's birthday. His body shook with sobs as he broke down. He didn't notice, but Andros was crying too. 

Partly because Zhane was so upset, partly because he shared the pain. They'd lost everything. Everyone. Except each other. Andros kept his arms locked around his friend, not even making a move to calm him down. Eventually Zhane would calm down, and he would tell him about what was going on. Why they had a new team. The mission to save Zordon. He could feel the unspoken question...how? Eventually the silver ranger would want to know what had happened to their friends. And Andros vowed to tell him. He deserved to know. But until then, he let his friend grieve.


End file.
